TERA MERA PYAAR
by Heer29
Summary: Another one shot on abhirika...read to know more...


**_A/N:A random one shot on abhirika ... just got the idea and wrote...hope u will like it..._** ** _do not forget to review..._** ** _and PREET!!! you reviewed on JAA KE AATA HUN...that i should write their marriage story on my own ideas so i will definitely write but you have to wait a little bit...beacause i am planning to write on their marriage ...and their honeymoon too so it takes a little bit of time..._**

 ** _and thanks to all those who reviewed on my previous story..._**

 ** _TERA MERA PYAR_**

 ** _ABHIRIKA'S HOME_**

 _Tarika woke up and looked at abhijeet who was still sleeping...she smiled...she thought that she is the luckiest girl of the world to be his wife...(they are just back after their honeymoon...five days earlier...) she got up from the bed and moved towards the window to open it ...suddenly she felt intense pain in her lower belly...she quickly moved towards the washroom...after about 10 minutes ...she came out from the bathroom holding a towel in her hands...she was still feeling pain..._ _ **TARIKA'S POV:**_ is dafa itna dard kyun ho raha hai...pehle to kabhi itna dard nahi hua...ufff kya karun...kitne lucky hotey hein ye ladke...aisa kuch bhi nahi hota inke saath(she said looking towards abhijeet's face who was still sleeping)

 _She moved towards abhijeet to wake him up ...she tapped his shoulder..._ _ **TARIKA:**_ abhijeet!! chalo utho ...jaldi karo...bureau ke liye late ho raha hai...

 _Abhijeet wakes up...he pulled tarika over him...tarika shivered...he placed his one hand on her cheek ...tarika was lost in him...he was about to kiss her...but she got her senses back...she stood up...abhijeet again tried to catch her but she was so quick to leave the room..._ ** _TARIKA:_** abhijeet ! jaldi se ready ho ke aa jao ..mein breakfast bana rahi hun...(she said blushing while leaving the room)

 _She moved towards the kitchen and started making breakfast...she was feeling pain in her belly and her lower back...she thought to take pain killer after breakfast..._ _After fifteen minutes the breakfast was almost ready...she was placing the breakfast on the dinning table...abhijeet came and sat on chair...tarika served him breakfast...she too sat down on the chair and started eating...suddenly she felt an urge to vomit...it was due to the pain in her belly...she put her one hand on her mouth...she ran towards the washroom...abhijeet too stood up and follwed tarika towards the bathroom..._ _ **ABHIJEET:**_ kya hua tarika...??? tum theek to ho na...???(he said following her)

 _She entered the bathroom...and stood there to vomit but she did not vomit...she waited for some minutes but she did not vomited...abhijeet was standing behind her abhijeet was extremely worried about her...she washed her face ...wiped her face ...she moved towards her room...abhijeet too moved beside her wrapping his hands on her waist...abhijeet made her sit on the sofa...he gave her water..._ _ **ABHIJEET:**_ tarika!!! ye loo tum paani piyo ...mein abhi doctor ko bulaata hun...(he said giving her a glass of water ...he said in a very worried tone )

 _Abhijeet was about to leave the room but tarika stopped him..._ _ **TARIKA:**_ abhijeet!! ruko...mujhe kuch nahi hua hai...doctor ko phone karne ki koi zarurat nahi hai...mai bilkul theek hun...

 ** _ABHIJEET:_** lekin tarika...

 ** _TARIKA:_** lekin wekin kuch nahi...mein theek hun...doctor ki koi zarurat nahi hai...(she insisted)

 ** _ABHIJEET:_** ok ..theek hai...lekin tum aaj bureau nahi jao gi...tum apna bilkul bhi khayal nahi rakhti hoo...ye sab isi liye ho raha hai...(he said in a strict tone)

 ** _TARIKA:_** abhijeet!! bureau naa jaane ki koi zarurat nahi hai...mein ne kaha na mein theek hun...aur ye sab ladkiyon ke sath normal hai... aisa hota hai...( she said trying to convince him)

 ** _ABHIJEET:_** kya normal hai ??? hein ??? mein achi tarha jaanta hun tumhare baahane...ye tumne kal jo bureau se waapis aate hue wo paani puri khai the na...ye sab usi ka kamaal hai...usi ki wajah se tumhari tabiyat kharab ho rahi hai...mein ne tumhe mana bhi kiya tha ke mat khao lekin tum meri to koi baat hi nahi maanti hoo...aur ab tum keh rahi ho keh ye sab normal hai???? aisa hota hai??? ( he said all in one go in a little bit angry tone)

 ** _TARIKA:_** arey abhijeet!!! tum mera matlab nahi samajh rahe ho( she was about to continue but abhijeet cut her)

 ** _ABHIJEET:_** mein achi tarah se samjh raha hun tumhara matlab...tum bureau jaana chahti ho aur phir pura din kaam karna chahti ho aur apni tabiyat aur zyada kharaab karna chahti ho...lekin bus maine keh diya hai keh tum aaj bureau nahi jao gi...

 _Tarika just kept smilling on his innocence ..._

 ** _TARIKA:_** ok ...theek hai nahi jaa rahi mein kahin ...ab khush...

 ** _ABHIJEET:_** han bohat khush...(he said while smilling)

 _Abhijeet got ready and moved towards bureau after telling tarika to take rest..._ _Tarika was feeling pain so she took pain killer ...after taking it she was feeling a little bit good ...she moved towards her bedroom ...she was feeling sleepy ...so she lyed down on bed and slept...At evening she prepared dinner...at about 7:30 in evening...tarika was watching TV after making dinner...the door bell rang...she moved towards the door to open it...she opened the door and abhijeet was standing there looking really tired...he entered the house...he sat on the sofa...tarika moved towards the kitchen and came back with a glass of water in her hands ...she gave it to abhijeet...abhijeet took it in his hands and was about to drink it when suddenly he stopped and remembered something ..._ _ **ABHIJEET:**_ tarika !! ab tumhari tabiyat to theek hai na...??dobara vomit to nahi hua na???( he asked in a worried tone )

 ** _TARIKA:_** han mein bilkul theek hun...aur dobara vomit bhi nahi hua( she replied while sitting beside him)

 ** _TARIKA:_** abhijeet!!! dinner laga dun kya??? bhook lagi hogi tumhe???( she asked)

 ** _ABHIJEET:_** haan tum dinner laga do...jab tak mein fresh hoke aata hun...(saying this he moved towards their bedroom)

 _After sometime abhijeet came on dinning table and sat down on chair...tarika came from kitchen holding a jug filled with water and placed it on the table...and sat down on chair and started eating...after they finished their dinner...tarika started cleaning the table ...abhijeet too helped him...after that abhijeet started watching TV and tarika moved towards bedroom...she sat on bed holding her tummy ...she again started having pain because the effect of the pain killer now started finishing ..._ _ **TARIKA: (SELF TALK);**_ phirse dard shuro ho gaya...phir aik pain killer lena pare ga...ufffffff( she talked to herself)

 _Meanwhile abhijeet in the TV lounge turned off the TV and moved towards bedroom...and he listened what tarika was saying to herself...he entered the bedroom and moved towards her..._ _ **ABHIJEET:**_ tarika tumhari tabiyat phirse kharaab ho rahi hai na ??? mai abhi doctor ko bulata hun...ab mein tumhari aik nahi suno ga...

 ** _TARIKA:_** abhijeet tum yaha betho aur meri baat dehaan se suno...(abhijeet sat) abhijeet!!! i am on my period...aur phir in dino mein dard to hota hi hai na...( tarika informed him)

 _Abhijeet was feeling very embarrassed ...he turned his face a little bit downwards.._ _ **ABHIJEET:**_ wo ...wo ...i...i..i aaa..mm so..sorry...mein tumhe samajh hi nahi saka ...(he said in embarrassment)

 ** _TARIKA:_** abhijeet!! tum sorry kyun bol rahe ho...its completely ok...tum so jao ...mein abhi aati hun ( saying this she moved towards bathroom)

 _Abhijeet was still feeling embarrass on his foolish acts...now he knew that tarika was feeling pain but he did not knew what to do...he took his phone and searched on google...after that he moved towards kitchen...and he returned back to the room with a hot water bottle and some chocolates...tarika who was sitting on bed stood up and was shocked..._ _ **TARIKA:**_ ye sabbb( she uttered)

 ** _ABHIJEET:_** wo ...wo ...tarika wo mein ...ne google kiya to...pata chala ke ...ye sab karna hota...hai( he said with a lot of innocence)

 ** _TARIKA:_** thanks a lot abhijeet...thanku soo much...mein bohat lucky hun jo mujhe tum jaisa pati mila...thanks a lot( she said smiling in very happy tone and took the hot water bottle and chocolates from his hand)

 _She moved towards the bed...abhijeet too moved towards the bed...they both lyed...down...and tarika placed the hot water bottle on her belly...and started eating chocolates...she placed her on abhijeet's chest and started talking to him...she thanked him numerous times...after sometime both slept hugging eachother..._ _ **A/N:SO HOW WAS IT...PLSSS REVIEW AND TELL ME THAT HOW WAS IT...I DONT KNOW WHEATHER U ENJOYED READING IT OR NOT BUT I ENJOYED A LOT WRITING IT...PLZZZ REVIEW...**_ _ **TAKECARE...**_ _ **HEER...**_


End file.
